The Newest Agent P
by perrytheplatypus2761
Summary: This book is about Perry's son Pablo. That's really all there is or I'll spoil too much. Also, this is a series so get ready for book 2 to come out soon! You'll learn about it soon.
1. Prologue

It was a stormy night. The rain poured down as secret agent Perry the platypus ran over to Doofenshimrtz Evil Inc. Perry quickly got into the building and knocked on his nemesis' door. No one answered for a long time, so Perry put down what he was holding, wrote a note, a ran off. When Doof finally arrived at the door, he saw the note and the thing Perry was holding. Doof looked at the note and looked at the thing. "It's from Perry the Platypus!" screamed Doof. He grabbed the thing and opened to only notice, a baby platypus! Doof grabbed his reading glasses and looked at his nemesis' note. He read the note in his head, and looked at the baby. "Man, he sure is cute. But I can't take him to the zoo; I'll watch him and train him to be like Perry." Doof announced and brought the little platypus and put him on the couch. "Looks like I'm raising you little guy."


	2. Meet Pablo

Pablo raced through the hall that morning, playing with his toys and practicing to accomplish his dream, becoming a professional skateboarder. Pablo leapt on the board and skated as fast as he could to the breakfast table to his older sister, Vanessa, who was eating while listening to music. "Morning Vanessa!" said a very excited Pablo. "Pablo! Don't scare me like that!" said Vanessa as she patted her brother on the head. "Morning guys." Said Doof walking out of his bedroom looking happy. "Morning dad!" said Pablo and raced to his father. "It's almost time for school you two! Hurry downstairs to catch the bus!" Doof called. "Alright dad!" Pablo yelled and skateboarded to his room to get dressed. Pablo raced to his room, put on his lucky baseball cap and headed downstairs to catch the bus. Vanessa was already gone by the time Pablo came so he just said goodbye to his dad and left. He ran down the hall to the elevator and rushed outside to catch the bus in the nick of time! After a long school day, Pablo met up with his friends as they walked home from Danville Elementary School. (Pablo was only 8 years old) But one of his friends asked, "Pablo, why are you a platypus and you're dad's a human?" Pablo thought about that for a while. "I don't know. My dad told me I was adopted but I don't know who my birth mom or dad is." After doing homework, Pablo went to his dad who was still working and asked, "Where did I come from? I just want to know where you got me from, who my real parents are!" Doof stopped working and turned to his son. "I'll tell you, only because I think you're old enough." Then he grabbed the exact note Perry left that day.


	3. My real Dad?

Pablo stared at his dad. "Ok." Said Doof taking a deep breath. "Your father was on some sort of mission. He was a secret agent known as Agent P. I'm your dad's nemesis." Doof said. "My dad's a secret agent! AWESOME!" screamed Pablo. "Theres more. The day your dad went on his big mission, he must have been worried about you so he put you at my front door and left this note." Doof said and gave the note to Pablo. "I don't know what happened to your dad, but everyone said he died." Doof said, "When I heard about him dying, I knew I couldn't tell you so I just kept you like you were my son." Pablo looked at the note and read it.

_Dear Doof,_

_I'm off on a top secret mission to save Danville. A few days ago I fell in love with someone and she had a baby. Of course, my new wife died and I had to keep him safe. I had him protected until I was assigned this mission. Now he's your responsibility. Please watch over him until I return. I might not make it out alive but I will try. He doesn't have a name, so name him whatever you want. I never got a chance. Also, don't tell him my secret until you think he's ready. I will dearly miss him and I hope to see him soon._

_Sincerely, Secret Agent Perry the Platypus_

Pablo stared at the writing. His father's name was Perry and he was a secret agent. "So he's dead and so is my mom." Pablo said. Doof slightly nodded. Pablo wanted to cry but he tried to keep the tears out. Then, he ran off keeping the note grasped in his hands. That night, Pablo couldn't sleep. What would he tell his friends tomorrow? He couldn't tell them about his dad's secret identy.


	4. OWCA

Pablo went to school feeling upset. When he saw his friends, he sat next to them but didn't talk to them like usual. And after a quiet day at school, Pablo walked home instead of taking the bus. Usually on Tuesdays, he would ride the bus but not today. While walking, Pablo saw the old cementry and the old abanded O.W.C.A. People used to say ghosts lived in that building, but suddenly something interseted Pablo. He ran onto the cementry and saw a fedora and a grave that said RIP Perry the Platypus. Pablo was shocked. "Dad?" he asked quietly. "Whose out there?" screamed a booming voice. Pablo jumped and turned to see a figure come towards him. He was walking very fast and Pablo didn't know what to do. Should he run? Before Pablo could decide, the figure appeared. It was a old man with white hair and a white bushy mustache. He wore a olive green jacket and matching pants. All the man did was stare at Pablo. "A platypus?" he said. "Why yes sir. I'm a platypus!" Pablo said. The man jumped, "You can talk?" "Yes sir." The man quickly looked at Pablo, then his dad's grave. "Umm, do you know Perry by any chance?" asked the man. "Yes sir. I'm his son!" The man looked at Pablo with wide eyes. "Come with me." said the man. "But I-" "Come." "Yes sir." On his way over, Pablo grabbed the fedora. He might need it at some point.


	5. The Mission Continues

The man quickly sat Pablo down in a chair and gave him fresh cookies and milk. "So son, what do you know about Perry?" asked the man. "Umm, well he's a secret agent and he's my dad and he was the nemesis of da- Doof." The man quickly grabbed the fedora Pablo was holding. "This is Perry's fedora." The man said, "Hands off." Pablo looked around him. There were more fedoras than just his dads. Then he realized one had been stolen from its spot. "The fedora! It's gone!" screamed Pablo. The man got up and saw where glass had been shattered and a empty platter just sat there. "I know. Someone broke in and stole it." Pablo sighed and got up. "I should be going. My foster dad might get worried." The man looked at Pablo who grabbed his book bag and was starting to leave. "Wait! Who's raising you?" asked the man. Pablo looked to the ground, heaved a sigh, and let it all out. "My foster dad is Doof. Perry gav me to him before he went on his mission." The man quickly put his hand on Pablo shoulder just before he walked away. "Son, what's your name?" "Pablo." "Want to continue your dad's mission?" Pablo's eyes widened. "OH YES!" he screamed in excitement. "Then come tomorrow after school." Said the man and saluted. Pablo saluted back. "Wait Pablo! You forgot this." the man said and handed Pablo the fedora. "You remind me of your dad, always excited to go on missions." Pablo just smiled hinking this man might have been a good friend of his dads. Pablo quickly slashed the fedora on his head and left with the biggest smile ever on his face.


	6. Doof's Surprise

Pablo ran into his house jumping in excitement. "I'm home!" he called. Vanessa came walking in not even noticing Pablo's new hat. "Pablo, dad's on the phone, don't yell so loud. Now go do homework, before Mom comes with dinner!" Pablo ran to his room and quickly got his work done. He was so excited to tell his foster parents the great news and to see his mom again! Pablo hadn't seen his mom in months. Doof and his wife had gotten divorced so sometimes the kids stay with their mom and sometimes with their dad. Usually they stay for a couple of months, but we're getting off subject. A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. Doof had been on the phone for two hours and Pablo didn't want to get out of his room and make trouble. Vanessa had left to go shopping so no ne answered it until Pablo took off his hat and answered it. It was their mom! Quickly Doof sprinted over to say 'hi'. "Pablo! When did you get here?" asked Doof and rubbed Pablo's head. "About 2 hours ago." Pablo chuckled. His mom rolled her eyes and quickly started talking to Doof while cooking dinner. Pablo knew this was his chance. With Vanessa not home, he wouldn't have to worry about getting yelled at for inturrpting his parents while they were talking. Vanessa was a rough older sister who yelled at Pablo for many things, but she was also a pretty nice 18 year old. Quickly, Pablo grabbed the fedora and ran over to Doof who had just walked away from his mom and was doing the dishes. "Dad! I wanna show you something!" Pablo said. "Aright Pablo!" Doof said turning around as Pablo showed him the fedora. Doof nearly screamed but he didn't want to scare his wife so he grabbed Pablo and took him to his bedroom. "Whats so scary?" asked Pablo, "Its just a hat!" Doof grabbed the fedora and looked inside. Then, he started throwing out a grappling hook, animal whistles, a old hot dog, a remote with a huge red button on it, and many other secret agent materials. "Look at all this Perry the platypus JUNK! Who gave you this anyhow, the IRS?" "That's tax-" "Who gave you this?!" Pablo sighed, "A man with white hair and a white bushy mustache." "FRANCIS!" screamed Doof in rage. "Who's that?" "Francis Monogram! My worst enemy besides your dad!" Pablo started to put the things back in the hat, "He wants to send me on my dad's mission!" Doof turned to his foster son and glared at the hat. "Fine, you can go on that mission to save Danville." Pablo smiled.


	7. The Mission Begins

When Pablo woke up the next day, he hid the fedora in his backpack and didn't take it out until he was at O.W.C.A. At O.W.C.A, Pablo rang the doorbell, and found himself going down a tube and landing in a red chair. The chair was almost as tall as him but bigger. A five year old human could have fit in the chair. Pablo looked up to see a huge screen and Francis watching him. "Hello Agent P!" Francis said cheerfully, "Glad you could make it." Pablo stared at the screen. "I'm Major-" "I thought your name was Francis." "Ugh, DOOFENSHMIRTZ! Anyway just call me Major Monogram." Pablo stared at Major Monogram for a long time. "Alright Agent P! Time to get to work!" It took many hours but finally, Pablo was excatly like his dad. "Agent P, its time!" Pablo saluted as he got instructions to where this evil scientist was. Before he left, Pablo stopped at home and grabbed his luckiest gadget that he knew best, his skateboard. He ran off and started to make his way. When he got there, Pablo snuck in and saw an evil scientist preparing some traps. Quickly, Pablo lept out of nowhere and smacked the scientist. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS! How are you alive again?" "I'm not Perry. It's Pablo, Pablo the platypus." "Another agent! HA! If Perry can't stop me, then you can't either!" He quickly grabbed Pablo and smashed him into a pet carrier cage. The scientist picked up the carrier and carried Pablo over to a secret room. "My lab!" said the scientist proudly. Pablo rolled his eyes until he saw a device that was huge. He stared at the thing very worried. "What is this?" he asked to the scientist after he put the carrier down. "The Mind- Control 3000." The scientist announced, "It can control anyones mind." Pablo was shocked. "Wait, do you know what happened to Perry?" asked Pablo thinking that maybe this scientist would know something. "Perry. Oh, I killed him!" the scientist said. "WHAT?!" screamed Pablo.


	8. Dad?

Pablo was really mad. He broke out of the carrier and started beating up the scientist no problem. "GUARDS! KILL HIM TOO!" screamed the scientist as he ran off. Taking his place were 7 giant robots who were just about to attack Pablo. At first, Pablo easily attack 4 roots and ripped them apart limb from limb. But the other 3 cornered Pablo. "I guess this is how I die." Pablo said as he shut his eyes. Suddenly, Pablo could only hear the other 3 robots being ripped apart. When Pablo opened his eyes, a platypus with some type of baseball machine was sticking his hand out to Pablo. He grabbed it and got up. "Thanks bud, you're a lifesaver." Pablo said. "No prob son." The platypus said. Pablo then looked at the platypus. He looked excatly like Pablo and even had a O.W.C.A fedora! "The missing fedora!" screamed Pablo, "You're a theif!" The platypus looked at Pablo. "A.. a theif?" the platypus said turning towards Pablo. Quickly, Pablo grabbed the platypus and pushed him to the ground. Then, the platypus grabbed Pablo's hat. "My dads hat!" screamed Pablo! The platypus then froze once he saw who it belonged to. Pablo stopped too and stared at the platypus. "My hat." Said the platypus quietly. "Your.. hat?" asked Pablo. The platypus looked at Pablo. "Yeah." Then he slapped the fedora on his head. Pablo looked at the platypus with wide eyes. "Perry?" he asked. The platypus turned to him. "How did you know?" Pablo looked at him with a small blush, "That was my dad's name. I didn't know you had the same name." Pablo said. Perry looked at Pablo some more. "Wait, who's your foster dad?" "A man named Doofenshmirtz." Perry then stared. Suddenly, he hugged Pablo. "Son!" Perry said. "Dad?" asked Pablo. Then he squeezed his dad tight. "Your alive!" Pablo couldn't believe it. He nearly cried as he said, "I thought I never would see me real dad in person!" Perry couldn't let go of his son. "Oh son! I missed you dearly!" Pablo smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek in happiness.


	9. Let Us Finish

Perry and Pablo rushed down to a nearby elavator and met up with the scientist. "There you are!" screamed Perry. The scientist turned around to see the two platypi. "PERRY AND PABLO! I can't tell you two apart!" Perry turned to his son. "Pablo, not bad for old Doof!" Pablo smiled at his dad's comment. "Let's finish this!" screamed Pablo. "GUARDS! ATTACK THESE TWO!" Quickly, tons of robots came right after Perry and Pablo. "Lets do this!" said Perry. The fight was on! Perry and Pablo were fighting and fightning; then, Pablo saw the scientist escape. After destroying some more robots, Pablo ran off to follow the scientist to a basement. Quickly, Pablo did a sneak attack and the fight continued. Meanwhile, Perry easily beat all the robots and followed his son to the basement to only see Pablo fighting the scientist. Pablo was scared as he kicked the scientist to the ground. Then, tied him up. "Yes!" said Pablo! But the scientist easily broke free and grabbed Pablo. Perry, meanwhile, was hiding in the shadows. "Nooooo. Not Pablo!" he mmbled not knowing what to do. Then a flashback emerged, _Perry was fighting the scientist until he was grabbed and was thrown in a tube. There was no problem with this tube until he saw spikes waiting to kill him. Perry quickly got a plan and used a decoy and made an escape through a secret door. This started his shadow living life. _Perry watched and knew his son didn't have a decoy! Before Perry could run to fight the scientist, Pablo was being dropped, farther and farther down the tube. "HELPPPP!" screamed Pablo. Then, Perry went to fight. He threw the scientist in a cage and beat him up. Suddenly, a red alarm went off and all the door's were slowly closing. Then, Perry saw flames from behind. THE BUILDING WAS ON FIRE! Perry's fighting must have made some test tube drop from the lab behind him. Now flames were raising. This was Perry's only chance to escape. It was him, or his son!


	10. The Escape

Perry rushed to his son's rescue. He grabbed Pablo's hand and pulled him up to the surface. "Thanks dad.. did you know the buildings on fire?" "RUN PABLO!" screamed Perry as him and his son raced to the closed door. "Only one of us can make it!" said Pablo. "GO!" said Perry, "Don't worry about me!" Pablo then pushed his dad underneath the door as Pablo lept through before it closed. Perry opened his eyes to see the door shut. He could hear the flames roar and a scream from the scientist. When he got up, he could see Pablo! He was stuck between the door. "Pablo!" said Perry and started to try to pull his son but it was no use. "Go dad! I'll be fine!" Perry shook his head. "I ain't leaving you behind!" Then, he pulled as hard as he could and Pablo flew out. The door slammed shut blocking the flames from them. "Run!" screamed Pablo as he got up. His feet were bleeding from fire that touched him. As Pablo ran, blood dropped to the floor. "Hey what's that rumbling?" asked Perry. Then, he saw it. The fire had returned. "The fire! Its to fast! We won't make it!" screamed Perry! "MY GADGET!" said Pablo as he grabbed his board. "I made adjustments to it. See rocket boosters!" said Pablo as he pulled out the board. "Let's go!" said Perry as they hopped on and the skateboard did the rest. They flung out of the building just as the building blew up behind them. "Were alive!" said Pablo! They cheered as the board brought them to town.


	11. New Beginnings

Perry and Pablo raced down the street to only run into Doof who was heading back home. "Pablo!" Doof said instanly reconizing his platypus. "Dad!" said Pablo very happy to see his foster dad again. "Perry the platypus?" asked Doof looking at Perry getting up. "Doof!" said Perry as he ran to hug his nemesis. "Perry! Everyone said you were dead! What happened?" "Decoy." Said Perry. Suddenly, Major Monogram came strutting over. "Good work Pablo! You are an official O.W.C.A agent! Whose your friend?" asked MM ( that stands for Major Monogram)"The real Agent P sir!" Pablo said proudly. "Agent P!?" said MM excitedly. Perry saluted to his boss and hugged him. "Well Agent Ps, you guys should be very proud for completing your mission. It took us a few years, but it was worth it!" Pablo and Perry smiled. "So Pablo, I guess your going to live with Perry the platypus now." Pablo looked to Perry and back to Doof. "Well Doof, I'll miss ya. You were a good foster dad!" Doof smiled. "Bye dad." Said Pablo hugging Doof tight. "Goodbye son. See ya 'round" After many tears were shed, Perry brought Pablo to his owner's house. "This is your new home Pab." Said Perry. He quickly showed Pablo how pet mode looked like since Pablo had never done it before, then when Phineas (Perry's old owner) opened the door he smiled. "Perry's home!" Perry smiled and chattered. "Hey, we have another platypus now!" siad Phineas. Pablo smiled as he walked into the house. He had done it. Pablo had found his dad, had a real family, and even got to be like his real dad. "Dad?" asked Pablo later that night, "Wanna be partners?" Perry nodded, "Sure son."


End file.
